objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Toys OMG! Reborn
Hello this is Toys OMG! Reborn, there will be 25 contestants joining our show. Way better ones! And hopefully you'll enjoy the progress. Oh and tell me what you think and what you want to change in the comments section below. Oh and also I have something to ask you… am is this boring? Well… I have made a blog that asks you guys about how to improve my Fanfics and stuff… go ahead comment on it you know you want to. Anywho you guys there is a Season 2 and it is going to be great! And it's the last of Toys OMG! Reborn. The 2nd season is here! Just need more contestants… Contestants If Strikethrough means eliminated. * Mike - he loves to scare people * Rock - he/she is similar to Box and not alive * Spider - he is scary and saracatic * Froggy - he has no identified personality but croaks * Evil - as his name suggest and wants to rule the world * Kitty - she is like a timer and is fun-loving * Orb - he wants to be the host and hates Darth Vader * Phoney - she usually had phone calls that are Prank Calls but she does not know who called to her * Caterpillar - she is just like TD but less violent and does not care about anything around her * Astro McDonald - he and his dog are astronauts and he is considerate and always cares * Propeller Hat - she flies around and is best friends with Rock and Caterpillar * Beary - a.k.a Teddy. She is nice and loves everything in her surroundings and is naïve. * Hyperlistic Monkey - she is always hyperlistic like Locky (from O.O) though is nice and thoughtful * Wormy - the grumpy and mean one just like Snowball and Bowling Ball * Chocolate Bar - CB is always nice and thought she has friends, but people say she does not * Dinosaur - he is lazy and loves to eat and sleep but is a kind player * Scooter - he/she is not alive… * Shaun the Sheep - he is smart and loves to play tricks * Ant-Man - my brother’s personal favorite, he is heroic and brave Staff * Darth Vader - the host and he seemed reckless and does not care if did harm to his contestants * Frybo - Darth Vader’s personal assistant. He is much more mature and friendlier. Teams Team Tenticles | Squid, Guitar, Propeller Hat, Chocolate Bar, Dragon * Eliminated : TBA Team Scary | Mike, Astro McDonald, Beary, Caterpillar, Shaun the Sheep, Kitty, Pengy * Eliminated : Spider Elimination Order Pre-Merge Orb, 26th Hyperlistic Monkey, 25th Rock, 24th Ant-Man, 23rd Evil, 22nd Spider, 21st Post/Pre-Merge Wormy, 20th Caterpillar, 19th Astro McDonald, 18th Propeller Hat, 17th Guitar, 16th Scooter, 15th Post Merge Mike, 14th Squid, 13th Phoney, 12th Surfer McDonald, 11th Pengy, 10th Chocolate Bar, 9th Shaun the Sheep, 8th Dinosaur, Froggy, Kitty, 7th/6th/5th Beary, 4th Pony Toy/Video Game Controlly, 2nd/3rd Evil Magician, 1st Episodes Episode 1 Episode 1, they were introduced and Darth Vader got this idea of a fighting challenge! And as you know loves violence. So they battle among the ROBOTIC Original Contestants and Ant-Man was claimed the winner of the challenge by throwing Rocl and destroying them all. So yeah vote for one contestant to be eliminated… and sorry for short plots sometimes, I just have not much time describing the whole thing. Please forgive me :( Episode 2 At the elimination, Frybo claimed that Evil, Kitty, Propeller Hat and Dinosaur won the prize. Since Orb was the first to vote and it is taking quite long he’s leaving. Darth Vader suggested that they go to the Forest of Doom as a challenge and to test their strength (actually he likes seeing people suffer) and so as they go they faced so many difficulties… until… NOBODY WON THE CHALLENGE!!! Thanks to Mike trying to win himself. Episode 3 It was revealed that Ant-Man was beaten up by insane Orb when brining lunch for him… the challenge was making a muffin for the host. And the winner came to Mike but eventually Darth Vader was making Mike super angry so Mike hit him with a shovel making him host of the show. He claimed that everyone else is eliminated and he get the million and ran way but thanks to security he was brought back. People will the lowest score is up for elimination so Rock, Froggy and Mike (because he stole the million which is against the rules. Episode 4 It is a Try-Not-To-Fall-Off challenge… like Inanimate Insanity’s first episode. Anyways, most people fall off and eventually drowned to death. Oh and one contestant must get the most votes first too… Mike who was really angry shut being caught not winning the million… pushed almost everyone off even pushed Chocolate Bar off after her attempt to make him a friend. But Kitty pushed him off for a taste of the salty medicine (WATER!) Well at the end the final 2 was Shaun the Sheep and Kitty and the winner turned out to be Kitty so… everyone else was up for elimination anyways VOTE NOW! At the end, it was revealed that Ant-Man was bet up by Orb so Darth Vader felt bad and eliminate him before anymore pain has happened to him. Episode 5 Shaun the Sheep, Scooter and Propeller Hat all got votes… and they were all 1 vote so… Beary and Shaun the Sheep win the prize. Since Shaun the Sheep won the prize so he is safe from the tiebreaker. Scooter or Propeller Hat well… Scooter is voted twice so he is eliminated The challenge was to stay on the basket as long as you can and try not to fall off when shaked by a giant. Eventually the people up for elimination was Guitar, Dragon, Evil, Propeller Hat and Froggy so yeah please vote! Oh, Squid and Mike are team captains and will choose the next episode. Episode 6 It seemed that Evil was eliminated with 1 vote and Guitar won the prize with 1 vote. The challenge was to get something to hit one of the members from the opposing teams. Oh and since Team Scary got more members one will be excluded from the challenge and who will it be? "I would like to exclude Shaun the Sheep," said Mike "he is by far the most useless" (Shaun makes the sad face). Squid called out "Come on team!," as everyone looked at him in excitement thinking Squid thought of a plan "I do not think we will succeed…" everyone felt disappointed and sad. SQUID vs MIKE - Squid got the hitting stick first and decided to throw it to Mike but Mike dodged as it is Mike’s turn to throw. Squid dodged (though close to being hit). Squid got another and hit Mike off the balancing beam successfully GUITAR vs SPIDER - "You suck!" yelled Spider, "well you are a terrible team member of Team Scary!" shouted Guitar. Spider was angry and kicked him off successfully. "Dang it, that Spider you numbskull you dumbkoft!". SCOOTER vs ASTRO MCDONALD - Astro McDonald threw the hitting stick and Scooter successfully dodged "Hooray good luck my friend" shouted Chocolate Bar from the other side "I am NOT your friend!" replied Scooter and later nearly got pushed off. Scooter angrily threw a fiery hitting stick to ASTRO McDonald pushing him off PROPELLER HAT vs BEARY - Propeller Hat easily dodge Beary's tactics, making it harder for Beary to hit him off. Propeller Hat got a rock instead of a hitting stick "Oh noio!" said Beary as she gets kicked off the balancing beam. ROCK vs CATERPILLER - as they arrive to the balancing beam… they both failed instantly so none of them won (ironically they both are limbless and voiceless). CHOCOLATE BAR vs SHAUN THE SHEEP - "But Shaun is already chosen to be…," as Mike was interrupted by Darth Vader "Nope. I found out it was fair" (much to Mike's dismay). Chocolate Bar asked Shaun the Sheep "Want to be my friend?" hoping an answer yes but eventually "No" said Shaun. As Shaun the Sheep tried to kick her off but she dodged and instead hit Mike. Chocolate Bar does not want to hurt her friend so she failed for him. DRAGON vs KITTY - "Oh no! Another guy with wings!" shouted Kitty in terror and decided to get a hitting stick, but Dragon burned her to death before she even got one. So it means that Team Tenticles wins! Episode 7 Squid came walking and found Astro McDonald crying "What happened to you dear squishy friendly thing?" asked Squid "Nothing! Just nothing! Leave me alone or I will kill you!" AM replied angrily. After Squid left, Astro McDonald felt a little… upset about his actions and thought if his team will lose again and again. It was elimination time and Astro McDonald won the prize at 2 votes and Beary, Shaun and Spider got 1 vote and we use alphabetical order and so Spider was last in the order of the alphabet so he is eliminated. Any who let's start the challenge so… it is to jump on the trampoline and who falls off loses… "Yeah pretty good challenge (sarcasm)" Mike said whining "Shut the fiddlesticks up! And do the challenge" screamed Darth Vader. "Ugh! I am dying!" implied Scooter "Do not worry friend! We will be safe" Chocolate Bar comforts him but eventually… "SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS AND I WAS NEVER YOUR FRIEND!" Yelled Scooter "But I just…", "SHUT UP!" interrupted Scooter. Squid, Guitar, Propeller Hat, Dragon, Beary, Mike, Caterpillar, Shaun, Kitty and Beary fell off leaving Chocolate Bar, Scooter and Astro McDonald. Eventually Astro McDonald blow the two off making Mike's team win for the first time. Oh and Pengy joins Team Scary because Mike won the challenge. Episode 8 People reading this… please don't… just don't it will ruin your childhood Since no one is eliminated I will just go with the flow… so all of them has to race in the forest and if they die they are eliminated so ready… set! Go! Guitar's plan was to eliminate all of them and take the million himself so he ran over and leave Evil (his teammate) alone and get killed after they have chosen the wrong cup. Later Guitar got the Royal Dog (something needed to win) and then tripped leaving it to Beary and Phoney to have the Royal Dog… Scooter who got angry of being eliminated kicked Beary and Phoney away. Scooter came and saw Astro McDonald and Surfer McDonald running along… Scooter kicked them off the mountain crushing Wormy after trying to kill Caterpillar. Though Caterpillar was killed anyway after being stabbed by the knife Wormy was holding. Surfer McDonald found out that Astro McDonald died after being stabbed by a sharp rock. Propeller Hat was trying to save Scooter since Scooter was his friend but suddenly was pushed away and killed him. Guitar found out about Scooter's insanity and decided to take advantage by asking him to form an alliance, eventually Dragon ate them both due to hunger. Squid and Mike was walking along but suddenly Dragon came along and wanted to be friends instead gave then both a HEARTATTACK. So… later Dragon was upset but Chocolate Bar came and had an attempt to be friends but then by the time Dragon agreed he was crushed by a rock… making Chocolate Bar cry. So the final 9 continue their search for the finish line, Surfer McDonald came and (accidentally) bumped Beary and Phoney off killing Beary first then Phoney. Surfer McDonald cannot forgive what he did and sadly jump and died. Pengy on the other hand was so clumsy that she bumped Chocolate Bar and died eventually they both were numbskulls anyways. Shaun the Sheep and Kitty were terrible rivals and they both started a staring contest and Shaun lost making Kitty one of the Top 3. Dinosaur, Froggy and Kitty are running for their lives eventually they all died in a ditch. So one recommended character will join with 2 rejoining contestants. PLEASE COMMENT IN THE COMMENTS SECTION FOR REJOINING CHARACTER OR DEBUTING CHARACTER! Episode 9 It is revealed that Beary who rejoins and Pony Toy and Video Game Controlly joins the game. The finale challenge is to actually escape from the obstacle courses and try to not be pushed off from the podiums. Beary was struggling and hardly reach any other podiums instead was kicked off by Video Game Controlly "Hahaha!" laughed V.G.C and started to throw bowling balls at Pony Toy "Woah! V.G.C calm down… friendship is magic remember?" adviced Pony Toy but V.G.C did not listen and throw more bowling balls. It eventually hit Wormy, Ant-Man and Beary underwater. The Evil Magician wanted to trade 'Sand Powder' with 'A Key' to V.G.C but he yelled "NO!" so the Evil Magician got angry and will return for revenge. As more and more obstacles come to hit more people off the podium they both dodged successfully until the Evil Magician pushed them off and got the million himself "Woah. Woah. Woah. That was nasty! But yeah I guess no one wins then… sorry but tune in for Season 2!" Voting Vote for one of the 30 recommended characters to join Season 2 Lego Rubber Duck Play Doh Video Game Race Car Surprise Egg Beachball RC Helicopter Nerf Gun Toy Soldier Video Game Controlly Robot Drawing Board Ace of Hearts Barbie Water gun Race Car Aitr Hogs Cars Minecraft Block Helmet Cooking Set Pony Toy Toy Saxophone Superman Marble Toy Police Car Earthy Swimming googles Beary the Second Halloween Costume Bfdi Action Figure Glitches * There are 31 recommended characters that has to join Season 2 actually. Though only 22 will successfully join Recommended Characters * P''NOTE : In the Final 12 we will choose the best 20 to have a chance in joining the show'' 1st. Lego - recommended by Bfdi is the best 2nd. Rubber Duck - recommended by MePhone X 3rd. Surprise Egg - recommended by Bumblebee the transformer 4th. Play Doh - recommended by Bfdi is the best 5th. Pony Toy - recommended by Bfdi is the best 6th. Beachball - recommended by PikminComet 7th. Water gun - recommended by PikminComet 8th. RC Helicopter - recommended by Vv cephei a (my best friend). 9th. Nerf Gun - recommended by Phuocphuc46 10th. Video Game - recommended by Bfd is the best 11th. Race Car - recommended by Bumblebee the transformer 12th. Video Game Controlly - recommended by Bfdifan444 13th. Aitr Hogs Cars - recommended by Bfdifan444 14th. Toy Soldier - recommended by NothingDangerous 15th. Toy Saxophone - recommended by NothingDangerous 16th. Cooking Set - recommended by Bfdi is the best 17th. Minecraft Block - recommended by Bfdi is the best 18th. Helmet - recommended by Bfdi is the best 19th. Superman - recommended by Bfdi is the best 20th. Robot - recommended by Bfdi is the best 21st. Bucket - recommended by Phuocphuc46 22nd. Toy Police Car - recommended by Bumblebee the transformer (or who I call Bubbly Bubble) 23rd. Alien - recommended by Bumblebee the transformer 24th. Monkey - recommended by Bumblebee the transformer 25th. Halloween Costume - recommended by Bfdi is the best 26th. X-Box 360 - recommended by Bfdi is the best 27th. Marble - recommended by Bfdi is the best 28th. Bfdi Action Figure (give me a specific name) - recommended by Bfdi is the best 29th. Drawing Board - recommended by Bfdi is the best 30th. Barbie - recommended by Bfdi is the best 31st. Kinder Surprise Eggs - recommended by Bumblebee the transformer 32nd. Bfdi collector cards pack - recommended by Bumblebee the transformer 33rd. Ace of Spades - recommended by Bumblebee the transformer 34th. Buckety (to avoid any confusions) - recommended by Phuocphuc46 35th. Console - recommended by PikminComet 36th. Ace of Hearts - recommended by Bfdifan444 37th. Toy Spear - recommended by Bfdifan444 38th. Xbox Controller - recommended by Bfdifan444 39th. Xbox One - recommended by Bfdifan444 40th. PC - recommended by [[User:Infinityblade2005|'Infinityblade2005']] Category:Unicornicopia170’s Projects